Ame shita de
by Marriot-chan
Summary: Tezuka debe preguntarle algo muy importante a Fuji, fic cortito y lindo XD [TezukaxFuji] Strongest pair


-1**Aclaraciones: Este fic es mío, solo que lo había escrito para la serie de saint seiya (ShuraxMu) y pues lo quise pasar a Tenipuri owo (no quiero que me salgan que soy una ratera-roba-fics, este es mío) y se ven en alguna parte "Shura" o "Mu", disculpen XD**

**"Ame Shita de"  
(TezukaxFuji)**

(debajo de la lluvia, según Nitro x3)

23 de Mayo del 2006

_-por favor Syu¡es urgente!-_

-¿Qué a caso estás loco¡Esta lloviendo a cántaros!-

_-por favor, por favor, por favor… ¡es una sorpresa!-_

-está bien, nos vemos ahí en 10 minutos…-

_-bien, yo te llamo…clic… tuuuuuu-había colgado (me encantan los efectos especiales xD)_

Syuusuke Fuji seguía incrédulo, guardando el celular en un bolsillo de la chamarra, sin poder creerlo todavía. Tezuka le hablo por teléfono, sacándolo de una importantísima junta de trabajo y le había pedido que fuera al parque de la ciudad ¡en ese mismo momento! Por un instante se asustó, preocupado por la posibilidad que le había pasado algo malo a su queridísimo excapitán de equipo de tennis, pero gracias al tono alegre y jovial (rarísimo en él) con el que éste que le había hablado, cualquier brote de angustia que lo haya sobrecogido, desapareció. Colocándose la bufanda alrededor del cuello y cruzando los brazos para darse más calor, salió del edificio. Se iría caminando hasta el lugar antes acordado, solo quedaba a cuatro cuadras de ahí. Todavía no se le ocurría ninguna razón convincente por el cual Tezuka necesitaba verlo, que él recordara, no se celebraba nada en especial.

Caminaba entre la gente que llevaba enormes paraguas negros, maldijo por una fracción de segundo el momento en el que se lo olvido llevarse el suyo, pero la idea de que llovería ese día nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza, aunque un intenso frío y un cielo nublado le puso un aviso.

Las intensas y diminutas gotas lo empapaban por completo. Cuando viera al ex buchou sin duda le partiría el cuello en dos. Estaba llegando justo al parque, le sorprendía el hecho de que, a pesar de la intensa lluvia, las calles que rodeaban el parque estaban abarrotadas de gente que iban de un lado al otro, comprando en las grandes tiendas, caminando para llegar a algún lado o simplemente pasando por ahí por que sí. Buscó un refugio momentáneo en el edificio que quedaba enfrente del kiosco, tenía enormes arcos y se podía ver toda la zona del parque con claridad. Se puso de puntitas, buscando a Kunimitsu con la mirada, tratando de reconocerlo entre toda la gente que pasaba a su alrededor. Encontró gracioso el hecho de que alguien estuviera parado, a la mitad del parque, sin nada para cubrirse de la lluvia, solo un suéter café, que se le hacía extrañamente familiar…

_-Ding dong…ding dong- (original ringtone XD) _

Su celular empezó a sonar, con las manos heladas saco el aparato de su bolsillo y lo contestó

-¿hola?

_-Syu ya estás aquí…-_

-si tonto, ya estoy aquí-contestó en un tono cínico- ¿Dónde estás tú?

_-¿Ves a un tipo parado a la mitad del parque, mojándose?_

-¡dime que no eres tú!-dijo Fuji algo exasperado…_ ¿Por qué a Tezuka siempre le gustaba llamar la atención!_

_-pues… si soy yo, ven aquí tengo algo que decirte…-_

-¡ni lo pienses Kuni! No me quiero mojar más…  
_  
-vamos Syu, no te puedes mojar más de lo que ya estás… anda, ven…-_

-te voy a matar-decía Fuji, finalizando la llamada y guardando el celular en donde antes estaba escondido, protegido de la lluvia.

Incrédulo y hasta cierto punto molesto, el tensai se dirigió hacía donde estaba el ex buchou, conforme se acercaba podía distinguir más su rostro, una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas lo hacía ver más lindo… ¿pero que le pasaba¿Se estaba ablandando¡De ninguna manera! Le daría a su amadísimo Tezuka un par de coscorrones por haberlo sacado de la junta y pedirle ir hasta allá sin alguna buena razón para justificarse, o al menos así creía…

-¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir, Kuni?- preguntó sin rodeos cuando se acercó a una distancia prudente del muchacho.

Tezuka se sonrojo completamente sin razón, empezó a frotar sus manos con nerviosismo y clavo la mirada en el suelo

-¿Kuni?- Fuji se extraño por el comportamiento de su pareja, éste nunca se había portado así. Colocó una de sus manos en su mejilla y lo obligó a mirarlo a la cara, haciendo que una mirada curiosa y otra algo asustada se encontraran deteniendo por unos segundos el tiempo a su alrededor.

-Syu…-susurró, con ese tono de voz que derretía al mencionado… _suave, pero a la vez muy sexy _

Ahora el sonrojado resultó ser el de ojos azules…

-¿q-qué me querías d-decir…?-preguntó entrecortadamente, Tezuka lo veía de una forma extraña, sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial… tenía algo raro _pero no sabía que era…_

Sin previo aviso, Kunimitsu se separó rápidamente de él, casi de modo brusco, dándole la espalda…

-este… eh…p-p-pues t-te quería p-pedir algo…-tartamudeó, tratando de tomar el valor suficiente para pedirle "eso" que no lo había dejado dormir toda la noche… y más bien que no lo había dejado dormir desde hacía unas semanas…

El otro se sentía cada vez más perturbado _¿Qué quería decirle…? _

-¿Kuni…?- con movimientos algo vacilantes rodeo el cuerpo de éste hasta tenerlo frente a frente de nuevo-¿Qué me querías decir…¿Qué no era urgente?

-ah bueno…pues- el chico estaba todo cohibido, Fuji nunca lo había visto así…, de repente, tomándolo desprevenido, Tezuka lo besó con intensidad, susurrando algo en el acto que no pudo escuchar

-¿Qué dijiste…?- preguntó una vez más, después de la efusiva y larga muestra de afecto; el rostro del otro se sonrojo aún más, haciéndolo lucir más lindo de lo que Fuji podía creer posible

Pasaron cinco efímeros segundos antes de que Tezuka tomara el valor y se decidiera a hablar…; sujetos las manos del tensai con fuerza y lo miro a los ojos, haciendo que las mejillas de éste se tornaran de un color escarlata intenso

-Syuusuke…-suspiró- ¿te gustaría…?-  
_  
Mágicamente, todo a su alrededor dejo de existir, ahora, solo existían Tezuka y Fuji, nadie más…_

-¿te gustaría casarte conmigo.?-finalizó de forma algo acelerada, escuchando los latidos de su corazón claramente

Fuji se quedo mudo por la impresión, abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedo con la boca abierta (xD)

-¿Qué dijiste?-contestaba (N/A¿como que ia dijo mucho eso, no? xDDD)-, mientras en su mente, trataba de asimilar lo que había escuchado: _¿Qué me case con él¿Qué me case con él¿Qué me case con él¿Qué me case con él¿Qué me case con él¿Qué me case con él¿Qué me case con él¿Qué me case con él¿Qué me case con él¿Qué me case con él?_

-que si te quieres casar conmigo-repitió dulcemente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Fuji aceptara…, sin embargo el débil titubeo que el otro mostraba le desanimaba un poco

Syuusuke sigue con su cara de sorpresa, mientras en su mente xDDD

_¿Qué me case con él¿Qué me case con él¿Qué me case con él¿Qué me case con él¿Qué me case con él¿Qué me case con él¿Qué me case con él¿Qué me case con él¿Qué me case con él¿Qué me case con él¿Qué me case con él¿Qué me case con él¿Qué me case con él¿Qué me case con él¿Qué me case con él¿Qué me case con él¿Qué me case con él¿Qué me case con él¿Qué me case con él¿Qué me case con él? _

Matrimonio 2 personas que se aman Tezuka y yo Tezuka es sexy xDDD su trasero solo debe ser solo para mi! púdrete Atobe ò0ó si quiero! xDDDD

-¡CLARO QUE ME QUIERO CASAR CONTIGO!-grito eufórico, sin importarle nada que no fuera Tezuka, tomando impulso prácticamente se le aventó, abrazándolo efusivamente y como esto tomo por sorpresa al otro (quien no pudo sujetarlo) y ambos fueron a parar al suelo; Fuji encima de Tezuka…

En sus ojos azules brillaba una pizca de picardía y sensualidad, y en los castaños de Kunimitsu una alegría inmensa…ambos acercaron sus rostros y con cierta torpeza, como cuando fue su primer beso, se besaron; haciendo que ambos sintieran un agradable cosquilleo en el estomago…

Hubieran seguido así horas, pero de repente la lluvia se torno más intensa y el frío les calo en los huesos a ambos, impidiendo ignorarla…, con algo de desgano, Fuji se levantó y ayudo a Tezuka a incorporarse, con sensualidad, éste le susurró –mientras le mordía suavemente la oreja--¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más cálido…¿Te parece si vamos a tu casa?

Las mejillas de Fuji se colorearon con intensidad…, sin decir nada, afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió de forma dulce e inocente, haciendo que Tezuka lo amara 1000 veces más…. Tomados de la mano caminaron hasta un extremo del lugar, en la avenida principal tomaron un taxi que los llevaría al destino prometido XD

-----

Listo, ojalá les haya gustado :D


End file.
